


Lost to the Fire

by Kara_Eclipse



Series: The Fall of the Stars [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Maglor introspection as he watches the bodies of his youngest brothers burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost to the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This happens shortly after Maglor and Maedhros find the twins (Elrond, and Elros) and they decide to burn their youngest brothers' bodies. This might be somewhat disturbing, so please keep that in mind.

It was hypnotic the way the flames ate at their bodies, fitting too. They had been born from fire, let them return there. He closed his eyes unable to watch any longer as the brilliant flames claimed the broken bodies of his youngest brothers. He couldn't afford to acknowledge the sickening and hollow feeling that seemed to claim where his heart was.

Suddenly a hand settled on his shoulder. He jerked slightly, as though the touch had been a blow instead of the quiet consolation it was meant to be. Of course he knew that the other would never blame him, not for this. This he would blame on the unwillingness to relinquish what was rightfully theirs. The silmarils would be the death of at least one of them he knew.

The hand on his shoulder shook him, jarring him out of his musings again. It was so easy to slide back into them, but he fought it this time, and blinked at the other his eyes finally focusing on him.

His brother waited a second to make sure that he hadn't been lost to his thoughts again before speaking. "I'm going to leave the children in your care. I-" He faltered almost unable to continue. "I can't, please Cana. I can't get attached to another person. Not now, if I lost them it would break me. If I lost you I wouldn't be able to go on, not anymore."

He blinked in shock seeing tears in his brother's eyes. He wrapped his arms around him wanting to offer what comfort he could. "I understand. I'll take care of them." It wasn't a vow, but it was as close as he ever came these days. His brother nodded clinging to him for a long moment. The sound of footsteps reached his ears, and he pulled back giving his brother a smile. His brother nodded reassured not noticing the way his eyes were drawn back to the flames. Yes, it was very fitting. It all seemed to end the way it started. They came from fire, and it seemed they were destined to return there.


End file.
